Senses Lie
by Saiyura
Summary: The beating. Slow, methodical. Patterns so perfect. It was beauty yet it was painful all in one. One of the turtles is death and blind. Challenge on SS. R and R


**senses Lie**

The beating. Slow, methodical. Patterns so perfect. It was beauty yet it was painful all in one. It was how he felt, each small breath he took in his chest, which left him in a rapid patter that caused his heart to increase until, in a rapid movement from his eyes, he felt that the world was slipping from his grasp of the known. He opened his mouth, knowing words were coming out, but no sound came to his ears as he blinked, nothing but colors that he should be seeing swan in front of his eyes, and he felt it, panic, rise. He felt it grow under his heart making the fluttering peak until he could no longer feel the beat until, in seconds, his hands pushed through the air, he felt the air but could not hear it, and they smacked into something solid, something human but with harder skin.

A cool brush of fingers traced a part of his arms, one that was suppose to calm, but as he flinched snapping his head to the direction before feeling it happen again and he knew, from the feeling of hot breath on his face, that someone was speaking to him, or heavily breathing on top of him.

His mouth opened and he felt the reverberating rumble in his chest as he knew, with a fact, that he was saying something, but his brain only processed the small fact that he was breathing heavily, his chest was tingling with how low he 'was' speaking, and then his lips and face burned.

Metallic. Warm. Itchy. He'd bitten his lips and it caused him to begin to cry. He shifted more, trying to scout away as something solid, like cloth, touched his mouth making him feel uncomfortable. It was almost as if he had no control anymore over his body but did at the same time.

Another touch again before he screamed, angry and threatening but the fear… it was chocking him as he fell off… the bed?... and onto the floor with his legs pushing him backwards until his shell hit a wall and he knew he was cornered.

What happened? Why was he such a mess? Why did his body hurt, his eyes and ears no longer work?

Slowly the world began to tilt and he tried to grasp something to make him more… more stable… but nothing was there and he continued to fall until he realized he wasn't falling but the room was moving around him.

He screamed again trying to make it possible but it wasn't and he knew, without a doubt, he was going insane with only his mind to fill in no facts and think of the dangers. He was trapped. Alone. And someone was in the room with him that didn't 'hurt' him but at the same time was.

The metallic taste filled his mouth before he cried in shame that he had hurt himself without even knowing what he was doing. He was only trying to talk. Only wishing that someone would explain to him what had happened. He wanted his brothers by his side because at this moment he had no way of telling enemy from friend.

The touch was back causing his muscles to tighten and his eyes to close waiting… waiting for something to happen to himother than the feeling of that hand. It gripped his shoulder tightly before slowly it withdrew as if to say it meant no harm.

Sure, meant no harm… He probably was in some lab and about to be dissected. He was NOT giving it the honor of… the hand returned with the cloth to his mouth and he thought of biting it as it wiped the blood away, it wasn't going to help much since he had bitten the inside of his mouth, he knew that from the feeling of his tongue running across sensitive and sore flesh where he tasted the metallic blood the strongest.

He began to say something, difficult to be sure what if not being able to hear but he knew what he was saying, "What is going on?" He felt the tight feeling in his chest and he wanted to smash his head in knowing that he probably sounded pathetic and really teary.

The hand returned to his shoulder before he wanted to shrug it off, but it felt different then the hand before that and the one before that… had he been in and out of consciousness? If he was it would make sense and…

"Donatello?" the word fell from his lips but his mind supplied the sound that it should have made to the un-hearing ears. "Donnie…" He felt desperate to hear a reply from his brother instead of feeling the hand tighten it's grip in an encouraging way. "Donnie…" He knew he was crying now as he slowly found his grip onto the wrist. He wanted to desperately pull him into a hug but he knew he couldn't.

He felt it, breath, on his face before tears. What had happened to him? Why was he blind and deaf?

After time had lapse the hand tapped, Morse code, he became relieved.

'How are you feeling?' it was simple but it was bothersome.

"Fine." He felt my tongue spout. "Just confused." He was drained emotionally and physically and he wanted out and freedom from this pitch black that had surrounding him.

'Do you remember what happened?'

"If I knew do you think I would be waiting for you-." He stopped as he felt his chest constrict with fear. What if He didn't know… what if he was hoping that the memory was still here in his brain without knowing. "Do… you know what happened?"

'Bomb.' A simple question. 'That isn't the bad news though.' Followed by the drowning fear that something had gone wrong… someone else was worse off than he was.

"What… happened?" the fear he could hear rattling in his head. "Who…"

'I'm not who you think I am.'


End file.
